


look at the sky

by sugarhhoney



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Friendship, Gen, dont worry there'll be lots of soft and happy stuff too, hella angst and feels, inspired by the chaser mv, lots of running, may or may not end in someone dying, tbh im not completely sure how this'll end but, we'll see what happens hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarhhoney/pseuds/sugarhhoney
Summary: Ten boys seeking an unlikely future in a world that has rejected them.Chaser-inspired dystopian AU.





	look at the sky

 

Tall buildings loom overhead like monsters on their trail. Broken down cars, shattered glass, and discarded flyers litter the streets. The sky is stark white yet the world is dim, as silent spells of wind gush through the air.

 

A group of young men, most just barely adults, trudge past all this. They cling to the shadows cast by the world. _Touch the lights, and you'll get caught._ It was the one rule all people of their kind knew by heart. "Their kind" being the outcasts, of course. The rogues and the delinquents, the sons and daughters of men and women who dared be unique. These were the people deemed not valuable enough to see the light. It was their mission to bring back the beauty of rawness, of emotion, of color, of all the things that had been buried along with the old world.

Their mission was grand, ambitious, admirable even. But at the end of the day, they had no choice but to skirt around the edges of society to survive.

For now, at least.

 

Shouts ring out from above, a child screams, and glass rains down from an apartment window. People walk on, unfazed. One of the boys swipes an apple from a stand. The owner is too busy casting profanities at someone over the phone to notice him, even as he takes a bite with a loud crunch. A girl points to call him out, but one stare silences her. A wave of recognition, fear, and respect flashes through her eyes.

The members of this particular group were infamous around these parts. Whispered rumors of them were passed around as if they were celebrities. Stories told of ten boys with plans to "turn back time" and "reawaken the brainwashed denizens". Tongues would click in disagreement, but eyes would shine with forbidden hope, and ears would be kept open for news.

They haven't been spotted together as all ten yet, and officials haven't found anything on them despite being on their trail for months. Occasionally, they'd be seen wandering the streets in pairs or small groups. Never alone. They never left tracks. They were mysterious, secretive, and most of all: unpredictable.

 

Soon, when the moon shifts into a new phase, they shall strike. Tension spreads as the burg awaits what's in store.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaand here it is! this prologue is just a little tease of the story to come~ i'm planning to do at least one chapter from the pov of each member, so this is gonna be pretty long. i've got loads of ideas for this au so buckle up, friends :) hopefully i remember to update this regularly... (feel free to hmu on twitter @sugarhhoney in the meantime haha)


End file.
